


Only You

by orphan_account



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Apple falls in love with the destined villain of her story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one-shot but now I'm getting some inspiration to continue. 
> 
> Title inspired by the song 'Only You' by Ellie Goulding

Apple held the curler still, wrapped tightly around her blonde locks, counted out two seconds and then let it fall down around her shoulder. She smiled at her reflection in the small hand mirror admiring the royally perfect curl. She needed to look hexcellent tonight when she sealed her fate in the Storybook of Legends. Apple set the mirror up against her knees and prepared to curl another section of her thick hair. 

The blonde took a deep breath as her thoughts drifted to what her life would be like after school ended. Enchanted mirrors, friendly huntsmen, seven dwarves, poisoned apples, glass caskets, and most importantly a happily ever after complete with her dream-come-true Prince Charming. It was all very hexciting but she couldn’t help but feel as if something was off about it. She would never admit it to her fellow Royals but her story never felt completely right to her, Apple knew she was lucky to have such a spell-tacular destiny awaiting her but the negative feeling was hard to shake. 

She waved the thoughts away and returned her focus to the curling iron, carefully counting out two slow seconds and letting it fall; rinse and repeat. Apple turned her attention to the beautiful gown she planned to wear that evening, smiling contentedly as she began to fantasize about turning heads as she walked down the aisles of students, more so than usual. Lost in her fantasies, her finger accidentally slipped onto the heating pad of the curler, “Curses!” She hissed out, quickly putting the curler down and assessing the burn. Apple quickly glanced across the room to make sure Raven hadn’t noticed the incident, though of course she had, even through the music blasting into her headphones.

“Apple!? Are you alright?” Raven rushed over to her friend’s side and grabbed Apple’s porcelain-white hand.

“No, Raven!” Apple nudged her away, “You’re supposed to be happy this happened, not trying to help!”

Raven rolled her eyes fondly and moved back beside Apple to look at the red mark on the tip of her index finger, “Nonsense. You’re my friend and I might actually be able to help.”

“I’m fine, it’s small. I just got distracted for a second.” 

The dark-haired girl nodded understandingly, “Yeah, I noticed that you seemed to be thinking pretty hard abut something over here.” She paused thoughtfully. “Nervous?” Raven supposed even people like Apple — so hexcited to jump into their destinies and live out their happily ever after — got anxious on Legacy Day.

Apple nodded minutely, “Only a little. It just seems like it’s happening so fast, and I’m afraid that-“ She caught herself quickly, “uh, something might go wrong, I guess?” She gave Raven the most queenly reassuring smile she could muster.

"That’s all right. I’m pretty nervous too.” Before walking back over to her side of the room and carefully deciding not to say anything to Apple about how she wasn’t sure she was even going to pledge her destiny at all. 

The destined Evil Queen looked into her vanity mirror at the clean twists she had arranged with the front pieces of her hair, and began to pull the rest of it into a thick and pristine side ponytail. Behind her in the reflection she could see Apple bite her lip nervously — like she was hiding something. Raven contemplated staying silent but ultimately decided that helping soothe her friend’s anxieties was the best thing to do, “Are you sure everything’s all right? I figured you of all people would be jumping for joy on this occasion.”

Apple glanced up at her, butterflies dancing around in her stomach. She needed to get this off her chest before her destiny was set. She needed to tell someone and then have it never brought up again, “Well, I’ve been thinking…” Apple paused thoughtfully, “I feel like there’s a flaw in my story somewhere.”

Raven froze, how could she know? Her brain flooded with ridiculous thoughts about how title characters probably had some sort of sixth sense on finding out when something or someone was interfering with their story. She chose her next words slowly and carefully as she tried to nonchalantly brush the tangles out of her hair, “What do you mean?”

“The ending. It doesn’t seem right, the true love’s kiss, the Prince Charming. It all sounds perfect on paper but-“ Apple paused and Raven remained on end. 

“But what?”

So quietly Raven had to strain to hear, Apple replied, “Maybe I don’t want a Prince Charming.” Raven couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, “I’ve never felt anything for a boy, much less a prince. And maybe it’s only because I won’t until the story starts but I’m just scared that it will never happen and that my perfect future will be ruined and it will be my own fault.”

Raven put the brush down and turned around in her chair, “That’s not a fault, Apple. That’s just a part of being you, and there’s nothing wrong with it.” She turned back around slowly and gently added, “Anyway, you don’t have to turn the key tonight, you can always make your own destiny.” 

Apple looked thoroughly appalled by her roommate’s words, “I would rather live a half-life than destroy my story forever after, Raven! And I sincerely hope that that’s not what you’re going to do. Because that decision would affect more than just me and you.” 

“But you said it yourself! You don’t want a Prince Charming, I mean you just called it a ‘half-life’! Wouldn’t you rather pave your own path and marry your very own Princess Charming. Wouldn’t that be way more hexciting than a planned out future you don’t even fully want?”

Apple remained quiet for a very long time, before replying, “You know what Headmaster Grimm says about people that don’t accept their fate. Their stories disappear. Lost forever and never told again.”

Raven scoffed, “I have reason to believe that that isn’t true.” After a long pause, she said, “The world is constantly changing around us, isn’t it about time we change too?”  
The blonde didn’t reply and instead went back to curling her hair, silently mulling things over in her head. 

—e.a.h— 

Time passed and soon their hair and makeup was done and their gowns had been zipped up and arranged hexquisitely. 

Apple turned to face Raven, sucking in a breath at the sight of her friend in her silver and purple formalwear that was fit for a Queen — well an Evil Queen, “You look…” She was temporarily lost for words, “spelltacular.” The word came out in a breath and her voice sounded as if she was stuck in a daydream, Apple quickly regained composure.

Raven grinned, “Thanks. So do you.” She reached out her hand to grab Apple’s, and gave it a small squeeze, “Are you ready to go out there and turn some heads?”  
“Definitely.” Just as she was about to pull away Raven placed a small peck on her lips, it was chaste and modest but Apple couldn’t help but feel like she was floating on air. The moment was quickly over as her roommate pulled back and flashed her a small smile before turning to go grab her handbag.

Apple brought her hand up to her lips, touching the warm skin that had been covered just moments ago, she tried to force the exhilaration she was drowning in away, reminding herself to think of her special Prince Charming and how happy life would be in a few short years. 

As Raven headed to the door, she was filled with new confidence on what she had to do. Not pledging her story would free Apple to live a fulfilled life with whoever she wanted. And Apple may fight it at first but in the end Raven felt she would accept the decision and find someone perfect for a new happily ever after. Her hand was just about to turn the doorknob when Apple stopped her.

“Don’t tell anyone about what I said. About any of it. Please.” Raven had never seen her blue eyes filled with such honest emotion.

“I won’t. I promise.”

And with that they headed down to the ceremony and what happened there would change their lives forever.


End file.
